The Son of Jupiter
by Life'sChoice
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna or Vongola Decimo, was a demigod. Reborn, his tutor, was a legacy of Apollo and has the gift to tell prophecies. He sent Tsuna to a camp that was combined from both Roman and Greek demigods, known as Camp Demigod. Now he has to face a quest that will bring destruction to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So I'm new here and basically this story is a crossover between Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Percy Jackson because I'm a big fan. Also there aren't many crossovers between them so yeah enjoy! Sorry if it was short. I'll try to make each chapter longer.

All characters, and works goes to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano

**Chapter 1 The Inheritance**

The sky was dark. Thunder boomed as it started raining. Footsteps were heard

through the dark alley ways outside of the Vongola Mansion. A man appeared out of the

shadows showing his bright blue eyes, long dark gray hair, and a long beard. The man

is simply wearing a dark blue pinstripe suit and walked over to the front gates of the

mansion.

**TSUNA'S POV**

I was nervous at first, but Reborn silently gave me a punch in the stomach, and

told me to pay attention to the one I called my grandfather. He's not really my grandfather

but I guess you get the idea. My grandfather, also known as the Ninth, was about to give me

the inheritance of the Vongola.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he started, "Do you accept this will of inheritance?"

I looked around, and I saw many eyes staring at me including my mother, to whom I told

everything about the mafia. I was glad she accepted it, and now I see the smile on her face just like before.

I continued to look around, and I notice a man from the back in a dark blue pinstripe suit smiling at me. I

felt suddenly warm, and happy when he smiled at me as if I met him before, but my gaze brought me back

to my grandfather.

"I-I do," I stuttered.

My grandfather announced that I'm now the boss of the Vongola. Before,

I wasn't able to inherit the organization because I was fourteen, and now that I'm sixteen, I will finally be able

to inherit the Vongola and lead it back to the right path, what had Vongola Primo started a long time ago.

Cheering were everywhere especially from my friends, to what I call

my Family. I was glad the inheritance and all the nervousness was over, but I was curious about the man

I saw in the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Ok here's the second chapter. It's a little bit longer now, but I'm still trying to get over 1000 words, so bear with me. Ok, enjoy!

**All characters and work belongs to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano.**

**Chapter 2 The meeting**

Tsuna set down his napkin after he ate, and went over to the other tables

to greet the bosses of certain families that were present. Many of them offered their

alliance with the Vongola. Of course, he couldn't let the offering down, so he gladly

accepted it. As he moved along through the crowds, he noticed the man he saw

from the back again, eating with his mother and his surbodinates. The man appeared

to be smiling at him as Tsuna approached the table. Tsuna felt it again. That same

feeling. Warm and happiness. Tsuna couldn't help it, and so he smiled back.

"Hello mother, and who is this I see," he finally asked.

His mother, Nana Sawada, smiled but that smile quickly faded, and finally

spoke,"this i-is my co-worker, J-Julius. He stopped by to greet you."

The man stood up from his chair, and extend his arm out to shake

his hand. Tsuna gladly took it, and nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi," he spoke with a proud voice, "I must

say, you look exactly like your mother."

Tsuna chuckled while his mother blushed like a tomato.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Tsuna said.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he offered, "I would like to get to

know you better."

Tsuna looked at his mother, and she smiled. His eyes brought him

to look at his grandfather, and he also smiled. Tsuna sighed, and went with the man named

Julius.

**TSUNA'S POV**

As we walk through the gardens, talking about my life before I was involved

in the mafia, Julius couldn't help it but smiled.

"I know how you feel. My children has the same problems as you before they

were _involved_ with fighting and all that," Julius said.

I silently agreed, and asked about his life.

"Well, I have a big family back home, and I realize that I wasn't really

spending time with them especially with my children due to fact that, I was _busy_ a lot.

But that suddenly changed when my nephew proposed an oath to which me and my other relatives

have no choice but to accept it since-"

Julius stopped as he realize he giving away too much information

about the war against Kronos, his nephew Percy Jackson, and next you thing you know, the war against

Gaea that jsut recently passed.

I was suddenly curious about the oath they have to accept, and everything

he had said, but I decided to drop the subject since I noticed the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Oh!, I almost forgot," he exclaimed. He took out something from his suit and

presented to me a decorative box with a red ribbon on top.

"Happy Early Birthday."

I almost forgot, my birthday is in two weeks, which means I'm turning 17

soon. Ugh! I'm getting old. I recalled the days when I was in middle school, and how we had

a Varia tournament there, and how I and my family got transported into the future. That was

horrible experience for me and my family. I reached out my hand, and Julius placed the box on my hand.

I wonder what's inside, but for some reason, my hyper intuition told me that I will have to use it any time

soon.

"Thank you," I said.

"Tell your mother, I'll be leaving before my wife-eh kills me- and you know,"

Julius said with an expression that made me chuckle and be curious to what he said.

I turned around around to see my friends, and my mom laughing with happiness,

but that moment of happiness suddenly went quiet, when thunder strucked behind me. I turned my head

only to find the ground being burnt by lightning. I was really curious, but I heard Reborn calling for me,

snapping me out of my sudden thoughts.

"Hoy, Dame-Tsuna!" he exclaimed, "there are more visitors here waiting to meet you."

"H-Hai!"

And with that, I dashed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys! I present you the third chapter. I feel pretty confident writing this chapter, and I was glad I finished writing it before the day ends. Anyway, I'll trying writing the next chapter, and probably upload it tomorrow. If not, I'll be posting it on Sunday. Ok, ENJOY!

**All characters and work belongs to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano**

**Chapter 3 Dreams**

Jupiter, also known as Zeus, walked through the gates of Olympus with a nervous look on his face. He knew his wife Hera, would be mad at him for being late, but he had a good reason why. He hadn't seen Tsuna ever since he was born. _Damn, those __Ancient Laws, _he thought, but he had seen Tsuna grow into a fine, young man like his son, Giotto, but with a shorter hair. It pained him when he remembered the death of his son. Of course, he didn't die without a purpose. He died to save and protect his comrades.

Stepping onto the marble floor of Olympus, he noticed his wife sitting on her throne, waiting. His eyes looked up to her, but his eyes suddenly dropped with sadness and disappointment. He couldn't bring himself to look at her, but heaven knows he has to.

"Where have you been, my husband?" she finally asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"I went to see my son," he answered, "I only gave him his birthday present since heavens forbid us to stay any longer than an hour, and spilling any more information on others.

Hera sighed, and nodded, "I see."

"I'm going to bed. Come to bed whenever you feel you like your tired."

Jupiter walked on, changing into his Greek form. Hera noticed the sad look on her husband's face as she realized that Tsuna reminded him of his son, Giotto.

****

TSUNA'S POV

"I'm SOOOO tired! Do bosses have to stay up this late in order to meet other bosses!" I complained.

"Yes, this is the first step of being a Mafia boss," Reborn answered, "but of course, you already know that."

I noticed the smirk creeping up on his baby face, and I realized that tomorrow is the start of signing papers. Ugh! A whole day of signing papers is like a torture, and it is. I said my goodnight, and walked over to my bedroom. Once I opened the door, the room was enormous. There was huge bed, a plasma TV, decorative curtains, booshelves filled with books, and of course, a desk where I can do all of my studies.

I plopped myself onto the bed, feeling the soft, comfortable mattress, and I started to think all the things, Julius has said to me. I was really curious, but now is not the time to be thinking. All I want is to sleep. I took out the box he gave to me, and for some reason, I felt a huge aura inside this box as if it was alive. I set the box down on my bedside table, and sleep over came me.

I started having these dreams. Dreams that I don't really understand. Dreams that appeared to me ever since I was 15. Last night, I dreamed of this place where there was a lot of people, full of teenagers wearing purple and orange shirts, holding swords, spears, shields, and armor, as if they were training for something. But tonight, I dreamed of myself, running. Running away from this bull-looking creature that was attacking me with his club. Of course, I activated my hyper dying will mode, and charged the bull-looking creature with a sword. Wait, A SWORD?! What's going on, how in the world did I get a sword.

The sword looks like its made of gold with a black hilt, strange markings running down from the hilt down to the tip of the sword, and an abbreviation, SPQR. What is SPQR? I don't remember having a sword as one of my weapons. My only weapon is my Vongola Gear.

I suddenly noticed, that I myself emitted sky flames on to the sword, and attacked the ugly-looking creature. I slashed and slashed until I realized the sky flame's tribute, Harmony is beginning to work on him, turning him into a stone, and finally crumbled like a glass being shattered. Then the scene changed.

Everything was dark. So cold and full of evil, I think. Then a voice spoke.

"Is my father ready to wake yet?"

"No my lord."

"Then make preparations while I try to wake him."

"Yes my lord."

And with that, the soldiers moved on. The moon looked pale, and tired, as if he held something heavy for too long.

"At last, with my father waking, I can finally lift off this burden of mine, and no one will make it whole again. The Sky and the Earth will fall!" the voiced exclaimed and began laughing. Then the scene disappeared, when a voice woke me up.

"Tsuna! Wake up and get out of here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Fourth chapter is up. I finally met my goal. I reached over 1k words. Anyway enjoy. Oh guess who's gonna be in the next chapter after you have read this chapter.

**All characters, and work belongs to Rick Riordan and Akira Amano**

**Chapter 4 The Bull-looking creature is REAL**

**TSUNA'S POV**

"Tsuna! Wake up, and get out of here!"

My eyes shot open, and I see Reborn shooting by the window. I was confused and asked Reborn what was going on.

"I have no time explain," he said. "Just get your lazy butt off the bed, and get out of here!"

I realized this is not the time to be arguing. I quickly stood up, and grabbed my present Julius had gave me. My hyper intuition tells me I have to use it, but not now. As I was about to exit the door, I heard Reborn stopped me and said, "Hoy, Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Wait, what?!"

And with that, he kicked me out of the door, which really hurts, and went back to his post as if he was trying to hold back something. I went downstairs, only to find my Family shooting with their Flames.

"Gokudera-kun, what's going on?" I asked.

"Did Reborn-san tell you?"

I shooked my head, and I heard Gokudera muttered, "Dammit Reborn-san, why can't you just tell him."

I was confused as he returned back from shooting storm flames. Then Yamamoto spoke up, "I'm sure the kid has a good reason, but right now we must defend this mansion."

Wait, what reason? Why are we being attacked? Yamamoto looked at me with a serious look on his face and said, "Tsuna, I want you to get out of here. You're now involve into something that me, and the other guardians are having a hard time to believe. Run to the woods, do not take the road. If you managed to defeat _him_, come back to the mansion, and Reborn will explain everything."

I was stunned, and no words came out of my mouth, so I just simply nodded, and ran outside into the woods. I stopped to look back, only to find something. Something that is attacking the mansion. Something that appeared in my dreams. It was the bull-looking creature. He turned his head only to see me, and started running towards the woods. I also started running with the box on my head, and my intuition tells me to use it. I hear the creature coming closer. It's heavy breathing is just making me sick. I realized now is the right time to open the box. Once I opened it, I found a gold ring with strange markings that it is in Latin that I could understand, and the abbreviation, SPQR.

_ "Magnus Caeli," _I thought, _"it means Great Sky."_

Beside the ring was a note from Julius.

_"Dear Tsuna,_

_Happy Birthday! Here's a ring that will help you_

_fight these kind of creatures you will be facing. In order to activate this ring, you might_

_want to emit sky flames into it,and it will transform into something great. I hope you like it, and_

_I will explain everything once we meet again."_

_Julius_

I put the note back inside the box, and slipped on the the gold ring, right beside my Vongola Gear Ring. It fits the right size, and now with all of my will, I emitted sky flames into the ring. The ring started to glow, and started to change shape. I realized I was on my hyper dying will mode, and the ring turned into a sword.

The sword appears to be the same sword I used in my dream. And with that, I stopped running, and faced the bull-looking creature. I'm glad I took some sword-fighting lessons with Yamamoto,because without it, I'm dead. The sword is not just an ordinary sword. It's a gladius that Romans use when they fight. Most of the Roman movies I watched, the gladius is really short, but this one is the same size as a regular sword.

The creature stopped, and roared as if it was saying,_"Where are you going now punk?" _or _"Haha, I'm going to destroy you!" _He charged with his club, but I quickly dodged it, and I slashed his leg once I rolled to his side. He swung his club, and this time, by my feet, but I jumped over it, and started running toward the creature. I stabbed his stomach, and he roared in pain. It appears that gold weapons affected him deeply. I slashed him again, and blood-looking slime oozed out of his stomach. He dropped to the ground, and clutched his belly in pain. I stopped and walked on top of the creature, emitting sky flames onto my gladius, and delivered him with a final blow just like the one I saw in my dream.

The Sky's Harmony begins to work on him as he started to turn into a stone, then finally crumbles into dust. I realized I was panting, and sweating, but I was glad that was over. I quickly ran towards the mansion, seeking the answers I needed to hear.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Reborn silently waited. He knows now it's the right time to tell him about the camp Tsuna has to go to, the small prophecy, and the creature that just appeared. Reborn let out a frustrated sigh, and heard the door silently opened, appearing before him is Tsuna, and his guardians.

"Reborn, I believe you have a lot of explaining to do," Tsuna said with a serious look on his face.

Reborn nodded, and motioned him to sit down on the chair.

"Tsuna, have you ever heard of Greek and Roman Mythologies?"

"Yes, we learned it during in middle school, and I was pretty interested in it."

Reborn was shocked when he heard this, but shook his head, and continued on.

"Well, the one you've defeated is the Minotaur."

"Wait, you think those Mythologies are real?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And you think the gods are real?"

"Yes."

Tsuna's eyed went big, and lookedover towards his guardians, and said," You guys know it too?" They all nodded, except for Hibari who is not here. Tsuna is beginning to feel frustrated and angry. _"Why they didn't tell me. It's probably for my own safety," _he thought. The anger he was feeling right now begins to fade as relief took over him.

"So what do I do now?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll be going to a camp, where you are going to be safe," Reborn said keeping his eyes from being seen.

"But what of my friends?"

"They'll be staying here since the camp you're going are for kids who are sensed by the creature, and since your guradians are not attracted by the creature, only you will be going."

Tsuna nodded, and lets out a sigh. Suddenly, Reborn's eyes glowed, and started writing as if he was on auto pilot. Once he finished, Tsuna took the piece of paper, and read it out loud.

_ "You shall travel west to a Camp. Along with the friend that is Damned. __You will learn that you're a son of a god. And that you will face against the odds."_

"A friend of mine?" Tsuna was curious.

Reborn regained his consciousness, and nodded at him.

"Yes, I've been trying to figure out that part, but I don't know who it is. It's definitely one of your friends, but not your guradians."

Tsuna looked at then paper, and said, "So I'm a demigod."

"Yes," Reborn answered. "But once you arrived the camp, you'll figure it out who's your godly parent."

Tsuna nodded. Minutes of silence went by, and someone burst into the door. A boy in Tsuna's age appeared, showing his red hair, and red eyes, same height as Tsuna, and was sweating like crazy.

"Am I late?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Enma Kozato**

Appeared by the doorway was Enma Kozato, one of Tsuna's best friends. Everyone was looking at him causing Enma to shiver as everyone's eyes pierced through his soul. The room was intensely quiet and it is beginning to get cold.

Enma broke the silence,"So am I late or not?"

"No you're just in time," Reborn answered, " and I believe you're also a demigod as well?"

Enma nodded, causing his red hair to shake off the sweat that was dripping from the top of his head, down through his neck.

"Adelheid, told me everything, and so of my guardians. I thought they were kidding at first, and I didn't believe every single word they said not until I saw the seriousness on their faces."

Enma turned to Tsuna,"You probably did the same thing."

Tsuna's eyes dropped to ground, and was filled with disbelief, confusion, and disappointment. Yamamoto stepped forward, and placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Now, now don't be like that Tsuna, for we are the ones at fault. We felt guilty for not telling you, and that we hope you understand why we did that. I deeply apologized."

"I HAVE FAILED YOU TENTH!" Gokudera cried, as he dropped to his knees, begging for forgiveness, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE YOU, I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! PLEASE!"

"What is going on?" Ryohei spoke up, "I am confused to the extreme."

"Sorry boss," Chrome whispered as she was about to cry.

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!"

The room was silent again, and the guardians dropped their heads in embarrassment, and shame. Reborn sat back down to his chair, and continued on.

"Enma, I believe you are part of this small prophecy."

"Yes I know," Enma answered, "In truth, I am considered to be Damned because I am a true great-grandchild of Terra-eh-I mean, Gaea, whom I heard to be said almost destroyed... everything."

"Wait, what?" Tsuna was confused.

"Gaea talked to me in my dreams. She was the primordial of the Earth. She told me what had happened three months ago, I believe that was in July. She said that she was about to take over the Earth, but that was stopped by a guy named Percy Jackson, and six other demigods, who slumbered her back to sleep. After that, she told me that I am a true great-grandchild of her, and that two titans were reborn, and was destined to betray her. She felt regret for destroying everything."

Everyone was stunned, especially Tsuna, who was absorbing every single word he had just said. Reborn snapped out of the trance, and sighed.

"But you don't know who is your godly parent."

"That is correct," Enma said.

"Why are yo sweating though when you arrived here?"

"I was fighting a monster."

**FLASHBACK (ENMA'S POV)**

_ "Hh, Hh, Hh agh!" I tripped over a branch, and looked over at my shoulder. __I see the flying creature coming at me, so I stood up, and ran through the forest. While I was running, __I slipped on my ring, a man named, Neil, gave to me as my late birthday present. The ring appeared to be __gold but was coated with greenish-brownish cover, like the ocean itself covering the earth._

_ I ignited flames into it, and the ring turned into a gladius with black and gold hilt, __silver-gold blade with a black stripe running down, and a name in Latin. "Terra Gladius," I thought. Again I __ignited flames into the gladius, and charged the flying creature with all of my might._

_ "Hah! Is that the best you can do?!" The creature laughed, as he was dodging __my attacks._

_ I keep attacking, but its no use until a voice spoke in my head._

_ "Use the Earth," A feminine voice spoke. I realized it was Gaea, and I used her __advice._

_ I struck my sword to the ground, and Earth Flames erupted. Suddenly, the other __six flames of the Earth also erupted, and covered the creature like a whirlpool. _

_ "AGH! What is this?!" The creature struggled as the whirlpool is beginning to suffocate __him._

_ The earth shook, and the flames grew fiercer._

_ "AGH! NOOO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU'LL PAY! AHHHH!" And with that, the creature __was no more._

_ The seven flames of the Earth disintegrated, and the shaking of the earth stopped. __I realized I was sweating like crazy, and so I ran off to the Vongola Mansion._

**PRESENT (THIRD PERSON'S POV)**

Everyone was still in shock, as if they were a statue, or something. Then Tsuna spoke up.

"Wait, you-you summoned the seven flames of the Earth on your own?! plus the small earthquake?!"

Enma nodded.

Tsuna's knees trembled as if he was awed with disbelief. Reborn looked impressed. It was not normal for an earth flame user to use all of the flames of the earth, and the earthquake itself.

_ "I wonder," _Reborn thought, _"It could be possible..."_

"Hoy, Tsuna."

"Yeah?"

"How did you get your gold ring?" Reborn asked.

"Oh, my mom's co-worker Julius gave it to me as my early birthday present, since I'm turning 17 in two weeks."

_ "Julius,"_ Reborn thought of it again,_"For some reason that name is connected to..."_

Reborn's eyes widened, but shook his head.

"Alright! Pack your backpacks with clothes, and other necessary things only to both of you."

"Hai!" Tsuna and Enma agreed in unison.

"Tomorrow you'll be leaving, and go to the camp called, Camp Demigod."

And with that, Reborn kincked both of them in the back causing them to wince in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello! I forgot to write an author's note on the previous chapter. Sorry if you I guys think I updated late. I've been really busy and I was out on a field trip to D.C for two days. Also I have writer's block, so sorry. Well here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy!**

**ALL CHARACTERS AND OTHER STUFF BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN AND AKIRA AMANO.**

**Chapter 6 The Departure and The Arrival**

"Ready to go?" Enma asked.

Tsuna took a deep breath in and sighed. He recalled what had happened these past two days; The fight with the Minotaur, the truth of his identity, and especially about that day when he talked to Julius. For some reason, he never felt so warm and happy, when _he's_ around. Tsuna was suddenly curious. _"Do I have a connection with him?" _he thought. Tsuna just shook his head, and picked up his backpack.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well then, let's go," Enma offered.

**AT THE AIRPORT (TSUNA'S POV)**

"Hurry up you slow pokes," Reborn ordered us.

"We are!" We countered in unison.

I saw Reborn smirked and I have to admit, he have never pushed me around in a while. I missed those days when he kicked me, causing me to yell in pain. But one thing I didn't realize is that he heard my thoughts, and so he kicked me.

"OWWW! What did you do that for?!" I demanded.

"Well, you miss the pain I give you," he said, "and I thought you might want one."

"I don't want one!" I yelled with my face in front of him. "It's just that, I'm trying to recall the days growing up with you tutoring me.

Reborn remained silent, and continued to walk towards the entrance. He stopped to look back at me.

"You have grown into a fine mafia boss, Tsuna. I will never forget your strength, and your determination you have shown to us." Reborn complimented with a smile on his face.

My eyes widened, and said "Thank you."

Enma puts his hand on my shoulder, and his eyes darted at the clock that was hung on the wall.

"We better get going, or we're going to be late."

I nodded, and so we ran.

**IN THE AIRPLANE (ENMA'S POV)**

"Hey Tsuna, can you pass the spoon?" I asked.

"Sure."

It's 6pm, and we're eating dinner. My stomach growled for hours while we were waiting, and it's like an earthquake in there. I haven't eaten since breakfast because Reborn-san told us that we're going to be late for our plane, so we decided to skip lunch.

I gotta admit, I was pretty excited going to camp, and meet other demigods, and maybe some siblings but I'm also pretty nervous since we're new to the camp, and next thing you know a quest just suddenly pops out of nowhere and assigned this mission to us as our first quest.

"Tsuna, how do you feel once we arrived at the camp?" I asked him.

Tsuna frowned, and looked out through the window. I could tell he's nervous and I was right.

"I feel really nervous, since we're new to this camp. I don't want to be called a loser anymore. I'll do whatever it takes not to get embarrassed again," Tsuna answered with great determination in his eyes.

My eyes widened with shock. _"Wow, I have never seen Tsuna with so __much determination in a long time. I want to be like him someday," _I admitted in my head.

"BOTH OF YOU GET DOWN!" Reborn yelled.

I suddenly heard a loud screeching noise, and a roar. My eyes widened with pure fear, and I saw _it _again.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Tsuna was in a state of shock, as he clenched his fists.

"I-I thought I defeated him," Tsuna said in frustration.

"Well, it appears they have been regenerated with some kind of power." Reborn answered. Reborn's jaw tightened and ordered the two mafia bosses to draw out their swords. They both agreed, and activated Hyper Dying Will Mode. Their rings have turned into swords, and start emitting flames into it.

Enma had a disadvantage. They're traveling in air, and there's no earth anywhere. But Tsuna was able to cover for him. He charged the two creatures with his sword, and his sky flames was put into effect.

"Hmmm, I know this kind of power. You have been claimed and blessed by someone great, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You're father has this kind of power too, but he rarely uses it," the creature said, and looked at Enma, "And you Enma Kozato, I don't know anything about you, but I'll get my revenge someday."

The creature charged at Tsuna, but Tsuna quickly dodged it. Then the creature kicked him by the stomach, and Tsuna gasped in pain.

"TSUNA!" Enma called out to his injured friend, but he was suddenly cut off by the Minotaur who charged at him with his worn-out club. Enma emitted Earth flames into his sword, and sliced the Minotaur's leg as he ran to the side, faster than the bull-looking creature. The Minotaur didn't feel any pain at all, and smashed Enma on the floor causing the airplane to bounce roughly. Reborn did whatever he can to control the plane. He needed to help his student but he knows he can't because he had to fly this stupid airplane.

Tsuna, who was in the floor injured, noticed Enma on the floor too. He sees him unconscious, and the Minotaur was about to kill him.

"Kill the boy," the creature ordered, who was standing in front of him, not even noticing Tsuna who was standing up also.

As the Minotaur was about to kill Enma, Tsuna swung his sword, and sliced the club off like a wave. The two creatures turned to him, and their eyes widened.

"I will not let you kill him, for I will never forgive you if you do!" Tsuna's orange-red eyes widened with anger and hatred. The room started to feel cold, and the air beginning to feel heavy. Lightning flashed, and the seven flames of the Sky started to form around him like a tornado.

"Let's see what you can do, Young Vongola," the creature taunted. Tsuna' s eyes showed no mercy as he swung his sword, letting the seven flames of the Sky plus lightning crashed into both of the creatures like a huge wave.

"AGHHHH! I never knew you could be this powerful as if you're immortal already," the creature said as he is beginning to turn into stone and crumbles slowly, "We'll meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi, when the time is right." And with that, the creature and the Minotaur disintegrated.

Tsuna's knees became wobbly, and dropped to the floor. He never felt so tired, and powerful. He looked over to Enma, who has woken up, and a wave of gladness washed over him. Tsuna fainted, and began to sleep.

Enma looked around, and felt a little dizzy.

"What just happened?" He was confused, but he suddenly remembered everything.

"TSUNA!" He called out and noticed Tsuna had just falled asleep. Reborn walked over to them, and remained silent for a while.

"We have arrived," he began.

Enma looked out through the small window, and noticed they have arrived in the middle of the woods.

"Uhhh, Reborn-san, we're in the middle of the woods. I don't see any camp outside," Enma said, scratching his head.

"You'll see," Reborn countered.

Suddenly, they heard talking outside. Enma readied his stance but Reborn backed him off. Then they heard knocking.

"Hello! Anyone there?!" A voiced asked.

Then the people outside barged in, appearing with at least 10 people. Four of them are wearing orange t-shirts with strange markings Enma couldn't read. Three of them are wearing purple t-shirts with latin written on it. _"Camp Demigod," _Enma thought. Then he looked over to the girl wearing a purple a toga with her golden armor inside of it, and next to her are two creatures he have heard of: a centaur, and a wolf. Enma looked backed to the person who had asked them before they barged in. The boy appeared to be the same age as Enma and Tsuna, black hair that was swept to one side, green eyes like the ocean, an orange shirt, faded jeans, and a necklace with five clay beads.

"We have come to get you," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello once again! I just want to thank Hibarilova18 and other people for reviewnig, following, and fave this story. It's truly a blessing, because I thought this story would be a failure, but apparently it was not. OK, one of the things I have to tell you about this chapter is that Tsuna will have a second name because of a reason. You'll found out why, so enjoy! Also, there would be a part 2 of this chapter so this is only part 1.**

**ALL WORKS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN AND AKIRA AMANO**

**Chapter 7 Camp Demigod and Capture the Flag**

**TSUNA'S POV**

Agh! I was dreaming again, and this time, it's about that dark, evil place I mentioned. In my dream, I saw the man again who looks paler now, and grew to be restless, and right in front of him are two creatures. Two creatures I have defeated in the airplane yet they somehow survived. Reborn was right, some kind of power must have protected and regenerated them. At last, the man spoke, "So have you killed them?"

The two creatures hesitated, and trembled in fear. Their eyes dropped to the ground, and avoided the glare they're receiving from the man ahead of them. The man became impatient, and clenched his fists tightly, enough to break someone's skull.

"Well?!" His voice boomed with anger, and walked towards the two creatures.

"M-My lord, please f-forgive us," the creature stuttered, "We have not yet killed them, for that demigod with the power of the Sky defeated us." The creature cowered in fear as the man raised his hand, ready to hit him, but suddenly drew it back.

"Great. Just great. Another demigod with the power of the Sky. I bet that no-good god of the thunder must have sired another child, and placed him in this Great Prophecy that is yet _again_ to come," the man hissed.

"Please forgive us my lord," the creature said once again.

The man sighed, and walked toward back to his throne. He looked back and said, "I'll give you one more chance."

The two creatures looked up with relief.

"But, if you waste this one, I'll send you back into Tartarus!" The man continued with a disgusted look on his face.

"Thank you my lord!" The creature said with joy. The minotaur roared so loud, that it stung my ears. "I will not fail you."

"You better not, and now out of my sight before I change my mind."

The man said as he waved his hand toward the door. And with that, the two creatures left leaving the man with a frustrated look on his face. He sighed once more, and let himself to think.

"I need to find a way to wake up my father, or my plan will never succeed."

I was suddenly curious when he said this. So many questions filled my head. _"Who is this person?" Who is his father? _and _"What's his plan?" _I must find the answer, but for now I need to wake up.

I opened my eyes, and I stared at the ceiling. I looked around, and I noticed Enma on the bed across the room. "We have arrived," I said to myself. I stood up, and looked at the sign above the door. The sign appears to be in Latin, and in another language I cannot read. _"Greek?" _I thought. The sign says, "INFIRMARIA" in Latin, but in English it means "INFIRMARY."

I grasped my stomach, and I wince in pain. I lift up my torn shirt, and I saw bandages wrapped around my stomach. _"Great, just great." _I walked back towards my bed, and I decided to rest.

Minutes of silence went by, and I was beginning to bore. A realization strucked my head, _"Where is Reborn." _I sat up with my widened, and I just sat there, not even trying to find him.

I heard the door opened, and a little voice spoke, "Ah, you're awake."

"Reborn!" I said, "Where have you been?"

"Somewhere. Sheesh you need to calm down."

Reborn walked in, followed by 10 other people. My eyed widened when I saw the last two people-I meant the last two CREATURES, I have never seen before. One of them is centaur I heard from the mythologies, and right beside him is a wolf, a she-wolf to be exact.

"Oh hello."

All of them greeted me, and asked me if I was okay. I nodded, and Reborn told me to introduce myself.

"Oh forgive my manners, I didn't get the chance to introduce myself," I began, "My name is Sawa-"

Right before I started saying "Sawada," Reborn interrupted me by kicking me in the face, which shocked the whole crowd. Once he did that, he whispered to me in an irritated voice.

"Do you remember what I told you while we're waiting for the plane?"

My face went blank, and recalled what had happened in the airport.

**FLASHBACK (TSUNA'S POV)**

_ "Wait, so you don't want me to use my Japanese name."_

_ "I didn't say you can't, it's just that it would better for you to use your second name __on behalf of your father."_

_ "Why?"_

_ Reborn sighed, and began telling him the story._

_ "When you were born, your mother named you your Japanese name, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_ I listened, and he continued on._

_ "But on behalf of your father, he wanted to name you a second name in order for everyone to __acknowledge the Vongola, and of course your first name too."_

_ "So what's my second name?" I asked._

_ "You have to figure it out in one these cards."_

_ Reborn took out three cards, and he said, "Pick a card."_

_ I realized one card is bigger than the others, so I assume this is the one._

_ "How come this one is bigger?" I finally asked._

_ "Because that's the right one," Reborn answered with a smile on his face._

_ I took the card and flipped it over._

_ "Jacob Vongola? Why Jacob?" I was curious._

_ Reborn sighed, and said, "Your father used to have a son before you were born. __The mother of the child have always wanted to name their son, Jacob, but she didn't get the chance to name __him for she died giving birth to him. And so, your father named him, but after a couple of hours of giving birth, the __son died because of a disease that was found in his heart, and this scarred your father deeply."_

_ I bowed my head, and sadness took over me._

_ "So when he found out that your mother sired you a couple of years later, a new hope of __happiness filled him. And once you were born, you remind him of his dead son, so he named you Jacob. Jacob __Vongola as your second name," he continued._

_ Moments of silence want by, and I finally spoke._

_ "What do the other cards say?"_

_ "One card you don't want to know, and the other, Giotto."_

_ "Isn't Giotto the name of Vongola Primo?"_

_ Reborn cracked a smile, and walked away._

_ Now I know why father named me. In remembrance of his dead son._

**PRESENT (TSUNA/JACOB'S POV)**

"My name is Jacob Vongola," I said it very proudly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Welcome Jacob, to Camp Demigod. My name is Chiron, and this is Lupa," the centaur said, and introduced the she-wolf, "We're the camp directors of this camp. I believe Reborn told you everything, and that you will seek the answer of whom is your godly parent?"

I nodded then the she-wolf spoke up, "I sense a great power in you. I assume you're a child of one of the Big Three, and so is your friend." Lupa looked over at Enma.

"By the Big Three you mean, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. In other words, "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" I asked.

"Yes, you are right, but I believe you have been blessed by someone greater than the Big Three just like your friend being blessed by _someone_ whom we despised."

I realized she meant by Gaea, but that doesn't mean you have to snarl at that kind of tone.

Chiron spoke up, and said "Umm, Jacob, I would like to introduce some of our known campers." He waved to come over, and eight of them walked up.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," the boy with green eyes said. For some reason I heard of him before.

"My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," the blond-haired boy said. When he said the name Jupiter, I feel like smiling, but I quickly looked over to the girl next to him.

"My name is Piper Mclean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"My name is Leo Valdez, and I'm AWESOME!" the boy said with great energy. He kind of reminds me of Lambo. "Oh, son of Hephaestus."

"Uh-hello, my name is Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto."

"My name is Frank Zhang, son of Mars."

"And my name is Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

As I was about to introduce Enma, Percy suddenly cuts me off, and said, "Oh you don't need to introduce your friend. He already did, once you guys arrived here. Well, you were sleeping at the moment."

I realized Lupa was looking at me as if she's trying to figure out something.

"Tell me Jacob, do you happen to be related with Giotto Vongola?" She asked.

My eyes widened. How did she know about him? Is Vongola Primo a demigod?

"Yes, he's my ancestor, why do you ask?"

"Because he's also demigod who happens to have the same powers as you."

I was right, and another question popped into my head, who's his parent?

"His godly parent is Jupiter," Lupa answered as if she read my mind.

I just sat there, absorbing the information I was given, and I heard Enma woke up.

"Oh hey guys."

I ignored him, and asked Lupa to tell me everything about Vongola Primo. She gladly accepts, and began telling the story.

"Giotto Vongola is the son of Jupiter, and a praetor of Camp Jupiter, before Camp Demigod was created. He was a Hero to us all along with his friend Cozart Simon, the ancestor of Enma. He was also the Savior of Olympus for he defeated the Titan Iapetus, son of Ouranos and Gaea, but during the fight between them, he sacrificed himself to protect us from the destruction, henceforth, slumbering Iapetus to sleep. Today, his will carries on in this camp for the Romans, and for the Vongola Family.

As Lupa finished, everyone bowed their heads. including mine, and then Reyna spoke up.

"Your ancestor showed us Romans a great example to be courageous, and have the determination to protect one another, and we're truly grateful for him. I assume you are the same?"

I nodded, and I shared my story of my fights, my life as a boss-in-waiting, and the pain I have to endure, but my will, Giotto's will, kept me going, and I realized my life is pretty awesome because of family and friends who supported me despite the pain. And with that I finished.

"Well, that was a very touching story. How about a tour of the Camp eh?" Leo said with excitement, "I can't wait to show you my cabin, and the project I've been building."

"Oh me too! Me too!" the daughter of Athena said, "Jacob, and Enma, I want you guys on our team for capture the flag. I want to show you my new battle strategy."

All of them started talking, and I saw Enma smiling as if they remind himself of his guardians. Reyna looked at me intently, and smiled. I blushed, and a smile is forming at my lips. I realized they're not so different at all, and considered this to be my new second family.

"Welcome to Casa de Leo, I mean, the Hephaestus Cabin!" Leo happily announced.

I looked around, and saw many blue prints hung up on the wall, weapons, tools, tables, and junk that will be thrown out.

"So what project have you been building?" Enma asked. I was suddenly curious, and imagine what it was.

"A dragon!" he exclaimed, " A mechanical one like Festus before he was turned into a ship."

"Uhh, who's Festus?" I asked Percy,

"Oh, he's the ship we just happen to pass by. If you happen to see a head of a dragon, that's him. He used to be a full-sized mechanical dragon, but something happened," he replied.

"Oh,"

"Well anyway, Leo decided to build another one in order to keep Festus company, since he's lonely at the time being." Percy continued.

"Yeah," Leo began, "It's been 3 months since we last used him for a quest against Gaea, and I hate to see Festus roar in sadness, so I decided to to build a friend."

I smiled at the thought, and a voice was heard outside.

"Guys it's time for capture the flag!"

It was Hazel, and she was motioning us to come outside. Once we're out, a sea of demigods were already there waiting for Chiron to speak.

"Percy, Jacob, over here!" I hear Annabeth calling for us. We ran to her side, and Enma whispered to her, "Are you ready to use your new battle strategy?"

"Why wouldn't I be."

"DEMIGODS!" Chiron began, "Today is a great day for us to celebrate, and spend time with one another, Greek or Roman. Also, we have new recruits that would be joining the Blue Team with its Cabin leader, Annabeth Chase from Athena's Cabin. Today is also the day of the claiming of these two demigods, and I expect respect from all of you whether you are Greek or Roman. And now, let the games begin!"

The Blue and Red teams went to their separate ways, and we followed Annabeth as the leader, and Reyna as second-in-command. The Blue team is consists of the cabins Athena, Apollo, Hermes, and Cohorts One, Three, and Five from the Roman Legion, and the Red team is consists of the cabins Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Cohorts Two and Four.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed, and said " Seaweed brain as usual. Percy and Frank, I want you guys in the front lines, and try to defend our side."

"You got it," Frank countered as he readied his bow.

"Jacob and Enma, you guys protect the flag."

"Are you sure? I mean, we're new and all, and I'm still trying to process the game rules," I said worriedly.

"Yeah why us?" Enma asked.

"Because all of us believe think that you guys possess something great, and powerful, so me and Annabeth think it would be wise to put you guys on this spot," Reyna answered.

"I'm really curious to see who are yor godly parents," Annabeth began," They should have claim you when you turned 13.

My head bowed with uneasiness, but Reyna clasped my shoulder. "Don't worry, he didn't abandon you."

I sighed, and Reyna handed me armor, and a helmet.

"I hope you're right," I said.

I activated my Hyper Dying Will Mode which shocked Reyna and Annabeth. Enma also did the same thing, and we both emitted our Flames into our rings, and the rings turned into swords.

"Where did you get that sword?" Reyna asked in disbelief.

"A man named Julius, gave it to me," I said calmly.

Reyna's face turned from disbelief to curiousity. I looked over at Annabeth, and she was curious as well. I snapped them out of it, and I said, "Well then, shall we go?"


End file.
